


Lo zio di Squalo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Boss dei Veleni [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Danilo vorrebbe fare amicizia col figlio della sorella.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - A Thousand Years (Male Version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg8WR8ROYZI.Scritta per Parolando. Prompt: romanzo, desiderio, caramella e liquore!
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Boss dei Veleni [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480463





	Lo zio di Squalo

Lo zio di Squalo

Danilo sospirò pesantemente, guardando il nipote entrare nella tinozza colma d’acqua.

“Non oso immaginare tu e il giovane boss cosa avete fatto. Sei ricoperto di torta al cioccolato ovunque, per lavare quei capelli ci vorranno ore” disse. Si portò la sigaretta avvelenata alle labbra e la inspirò.

“ _VOOOOI_!” sbraitò Squalo, arrossendo. “Non sono comunque affari tuoi” brontolò. Affondò nell’acqua, nascondendo il viso imbarazzato dietro i capelli.

“Sei il figlio di mia sorella, certo che sono anche affari miei” disse Danilo. Si avvicinò alla tinozza e afferrò una spugna.

“Ehi, i boss queste cose non le fanno” ringhiò Squalo, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

Danilo rispose: “Kusakabe impedirà che si venga a sapere al di fuori delle mura di questo bagno”. Iniziò a strofinare la spugna con forza, ignorando le urla del giovane e schivando i suoi calci. Acqua e schiuma schizzavano tutt’intorno e si riversavano oltre il bordo della vasca.

Danilo passò a insaponargli i capelli.

“Chiudi gli occhi o ti bruceranno” disse.

Squalo grugnì.

“Tutto questo è colpa di quel baka di un Boss! Lui e le sue idee del cazzo quando prova a bere un po’ di liquore vero e si ubriaca”. Fece una smorfia.

“Almeno lo regge. Mio figlio si ubriaca anche solo se c’è del liquore in una caramella”. Scherzò Danilo.

Squalo sbuffò, i capelli gocciolanti creavano una coltre umida tra il suo viso e l’ambiente circostante.

“Voi!” si lamentò Superbi. “Boss gli deve ancora dare quel romanzo che gli ha comprato per lo studio”.

“Dì a Xanxus che non deve comprare sempre tutto quello che serve ad Hayato. Posso occuparmene io e, ogni tanto, posso comprare anche qualcosa al mio nipotino” disse Danilo.

Squalo sbuffò, vedendo che il mafioso gli sorrideva.


End file.
